


buzzfeed celeb: jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu take the relationship test

by hanique (shuaesthetic)



Series: breaking the internet [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed AU, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, mingyu makes one too many dick jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/hanique
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo And Kim Mingyu Take The Relationship TestBuzzfeed Celeb8,497,169 Million Views338k likes | 441 dislikes11,302 commentsActor Jeon Wonwoo and model Kim Mingyu stop by to put their love to the test here on Buzzfeed! Watch as they talk about their favourite books, movies, sex positions… and the little thing going around about the colorful marks on Wonwoo's thighs in his most recent photo.///[alternatively, the meanie buzzfeed interview no one asked for but i decided to write anyway]
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: breaking the internet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862701
Comments: 24
Kudos: 382





	buzzfeed celeb: jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu take the relationship test

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me at 4 am. five hours later and i'm here wondering whether i should really post this or not
> 
> disclaimer: some facts are true (i did a little research) but some are not! i don't mean to project anything onto the boys with the later questions that come up :')
> 
> (this fic was inspired by this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667375)
> 
> with that, enjoy reading!

**Jeon Wonwoo And Kim Mingyu Take The Relationship Test**

_Buzzfeed Celeb_

8,497,169 Million Views

338k likes | 441 dislikes

11,302 comments

_Actor Jeon Wonwoo and model Kim Mingyu stop by to put their love to the test here on Buzzfeed! Watch as they talk about their favourite books, movies, sex positions… and the little thing going around about the colorful marks on Wonwoo's thighs in his most recent photo._

* * *

**Mingyu:** Hi, everyone! This is Kim Mingyu.

 **Wonwoo:** And I'm Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Mingyu:** And we're here on Buzzfeed to take the Relationship Test!

 **Wonwoo:** I'm already regretting this.

 **Mingyu:** _[laughs nervously]_ He's kidding, guys! At least… I hope so. _[clears throat]_ Let's get started, shall we? 

[TITLE CARD: _Buzzfeed Presents: Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu take the Relationship Test]_

 **Mingyu:** _[reading from laptop]_ Check off every detail that you’re absolutely sure you know about your significant other. First question: when's his birthday? Please, this is child's play. July 17th.

 **Wonwoo:** Year?

 **Mingyu:** 1996\. Truly heartbreaking to see you have such little trust in me.

 **Wonwoo:** Just making sure. As for him, it's April 6th. 1997.

 **Mingyu:** Alright, next question! What's your partner's astrological sign? _[hums in thought]_ Virgo. No, wait! It's, uh… Cancer. Yeah, that's right. It's Cancer.

 **Wonwoo:** And Mingyu's an Aries. Next… eye color? No looking.

 **Mingyu:** I swear, Wonwoo's eyes are like honey or something. Especially when we're outside, and the sunlight hits him in that perfect spot? It's the prettiest shade of brown I've ever seen; hell, I could wax poetry in them.

 **Wonwoo:** _[nods]_ And your eyes are the color of shit. Moving on.

 **Mingyu:** What the- Hey, wait! That isn't fair!

 **Wonwoo:** Okay, okay. It's not _exactly_ shit. More like… the color my coffee turns into when I leave it in the open for too long.

 **Mingyu:** … I'll take it. Remind me why we're dating again?

 **Wonwoo:** You love me.

 **Mingyu:** Impossibly so, yes. 

**_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _While we're on the topic, all of us here are pretty curious as to how you two started dating last year, and I'm sure your fans are too. Mind telling us the full story?_

 **Wonwoo:** Well, the full story might take an hour to tell or something—

 **Mingyu:** But basically, I started pining over Wonwoo around two years ago, when I first watched the drama he debuted in as the main lead. At first I thought it was just a little crush and I'll get over him eventually, but then five months came and went and I was still very much in love. So after much persuasion from my friend, Minghao, I manned up, got his number, asked him out for a drink, that kinda stuff. And turns out, we both shared a lot of mutual friends! We talked all night; it was so romantic really — we were on the rooftop of the agency I'm under, and we ended up having our first kiss under the stars and all that good shit. Of course, no one outside our friend group knew for a long while. Oh, and don't get me started on our first date. It was—

 **Wonwoo:** A disaster. 

**Mingyu:** I was gonna say _memorable_. Wait, how the hell was it a disaster? I thought we both had a great time.

 **Wonwoo:** Yeah, it was great and all and I love your dearly, but remember when we were cuddling on top of Seungcheol's car? Your shoulder was, and I say this in the nicest way possible, jabbing into my windpipe.

 **Mingyu:** _[splutters]_ But- I- Well, you were breathing all over my neck!

 **Wonwoo:** Because your hair was all up my nose!

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Guys…_

 **Mingyu:** Right. Sorry about that. Anyway, it took a while, but we finally found a comfortable position for the both of us, if memory serves me right. And when I leaned in... and somehow accidentally kissed Wonwoo's open eyeball, there was a slight flicker of something I might even call chemistry. We've been going strong ever since.

 **Wonwoo:** _[hums]_ What he said. Jesus, how do you even kiss someone's eyeball?

 **Mingyu:** It was an accident! 

**Wonwoo:** Sounds fake, but okay. So. Um… Coffee order? Well, shit. Mingyu doesn't drink coffee that much.

 **Mingyu:** But when I do, what do I order? Hint: it's something basic.

 **Wonwoo:** Americano?

 **Mingyu:** Okay, not that basic.

 **Wonwoo:** Uh, well… Vanilla latte? Black?

 **Mingyu:** Yeah! I like my coffee black with a bit of cream, which is also coincidentally the same color as that shrivelled burnt-up little thing in your chest you call a heart.

 **Wonwoo:** This shrivelled burnt-up little thing in my chest beats for you, Gyu.

 **Mingyu:** _[tearing up]_ Fuck, that is _so_ sweet—

 **Wonwoo:** Mingyu. The question.

 **Mingyu:** Right, right. Geez, you can't just say something like that so suddenly and not expect my heart to turn into Soonyoung's keyboard smashes. But, anyway. Wonwoo's usual coffee order is an iced latte with four pumps of vanilla.

 **Wonwoo:** Yep, that's about it. Alright, pizza preference? Easy. Mingyu's a pineapple-on-pizza kind of person. Actually, he'll eat any pizza as long as there's some sort of meat as a topping.

 **Mingyu:** _[laughs]_ Well, he's not lying. Wonwoo's pizza preference is anything with a shitload of cheese. Oh! And pepperoni. _[whispers to the camera]_ He's simple like that.

 **Wonwoo:** I'm right beside you—

 **Mingyu:** Okay, next! Favourite meal? Another easy one. Burgers.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Wasn't there, like, a meme or something like that going around with your fans?_

 **Wonwoo:** _[groans]_ Oh, fuck, no—

 **Mingyu:** That's right! What was it again… _my life is hamburger?_

**Wonwoo:** God, you're such a dick.

 **Mingyu:** _[smirks]_ Yeah, but you like it.

 **Wonwoo:** Turns out we can talk about our sex lives later. Lovely. Okay, Mingyu's favorite meals are between anything meat and anything spicy.

 **Mingyu:** That must be why I love eating you out—

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Next question please!_

 **Wonwoo:** Mingyu, I have a reputation to uphold. Okay, next up: favourite dessert? Hmm… that's a tough one. Mingyu likes lots of sweet things—

 **Mingyu:** Like you.

 **Wonwoo:** —but I'm guessing it's ice cream? Maybe?

 **Mingyu:** Nope. Woah, wait. That's the first question you've got wrong. The answer is — drumroll, please — lollipops!

 **Wonwoo:** Wait, seriously?

 **Mingyu:** How else did you think I'd gotten so good at sucking your—

 **Wonwoo:** _Mingyu. Please_. Have some decency or I'll sue you for defamation.

 **Mingyu:** Fine, fine. Wonwoo's favourite dessert is cake. Red velvet, to be exact.

 **Wonwoo:** I swear, if you make another sex joke—

 **Mingyu:** I won't, relax! Okay, next question. Favourite movie? Hm. Currently it's… I'm gonna go with _Parasite._

 **Wonwoo:** Gyu, that's _yours._

 **Mingyu:** Just saying, it's a good movie. But, okay, Wonwoo's favourite movie would be _Miracle in Cell Number 7._

 **Wonwoo:** That's right. God, we are killing this, aren't we? 

**Mingyu:** I'd be kinda disappointed if we _weren't_ , since we've known each other for a while now.

 **Wonwoo:** True. Alright, favourite book? That's another easy one. Mingyu doesn't read.

 **Mingyu:** Hey! I do… not read, yeah, he's right. Not that I don't like reading! I just don't have enough time.

 **Wonwoo:** Oh, please. Just last night I had to sit through you rewatching all nine Star Wars movies last night for the _fourth_ time this year. And it's only August.

 **Mingyu:** … Fine. I admit reading isn't one of my hobbies. Wonwoo on the other hand, has a whole _room_ filled to the brim with all sorts of books. It's uncanny.

 **Wonwoo:** Getting anything you want on holidays is a nice extra benefit when your boyfriend has 2.3 billion won worth of assets. 

**Mingyu:** Are we still not over this? Jeonghan, if you're watching this, I'm still holding a grudge against you for that.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Back to the question guys?_

 **Mingyu:** Oh, right. Sorry for getting distracted so much. Wonwoo reads too much to have just _one_ favourite book, so I'm going with… _The Seventh Day_ and _Me Before You._

 **Wonwoo:** I'm… wow. I'm honestly really glad you remembered that. So, next up is favourite alcoholic drink. I'm pretty sure all of Mingyu's fans know this, too. It's soju.

 **Mingyu:** Yep. And Wonwoo's is beer. Favourite school subject?

 **Wonwoo:** If I remember correctly, you were in your school's soccer team, so I'm guessing PE?

 **Mingyu:** Right! Fun fact, my team even placed 2nd in the national championships when I was in primary school. And Wonwoo's favourite subject is, uh, math?

 **Wonwoo:** Nope. Oh, this is the first question you got wrong. But yeah, I don't really have a favourite subject.

 **Mingyu:** If you had to choose though, what subject would it be?

 **Wonwoo:** Hmm… probably Korean? Anyway, moving on. Favourite band slash singer? Oh, this is a tough one. 

**Mingyu:** I do listen to a lot of artists, don't I?

 **Wonwoo:** _[laughs]_ Yeah, you do. But I think I'll go with DAY6, since you literally have their entire discography in your playlist, and Coldplay, since you always listen to them in the car for some reason.

 **Mingyu:** That's correct, actually! And for you, I'll go with… IU?

 **Wonwoo:** You don't sound so sure.

 **Mingyu:** No, I'm sure. Is it right?

 **Wonwoo:** Yep. Next question is — Jesus, Gyu, quit looking so proud — favourite season. This, I'm confident about. Mingyu's is winter.

 **Mingyu:** And Wonwoo's is spring. What's next?

 **Wonwoo:** Biggest pet peeve. This is a good one.

 **Mingyu:** Oh, this I know for sure. Wonwoo's biggest pet peeves are when people are taking up the entire side of the street, and when people are walking too slowly. Did I get that correct?

 **Wonwoo:** God, those two things bother me the _most._ Especially when I'm late for something. And Mingyu's biggest pet peeve is — wait for it — slow internet.

 **Mingyu:** _[shudders]_ I'm getting angry just thinking about it. Next one is… favourite sport? Oh, Wonwoo's got lots. There's basketball, bowling, and the thing he does with the balls. And I don't mean the ones on my dick.

 **Wonwoo:** _Mingyu,_ I will _leave—_

 **Mingyu:** Billiards! Right, I almost forgot the name. Aw, look, Wonwoo's blushing.

 **Wonwoo:** Alright. That's it. I want a divorce.

 **Mingyu:** We aren't even married! _[pauses_ ] Unless…

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _[stifling laughter] Can you guys answer the question first and get married later?_

 **Wonwoo:** I'll wisely choose to ignore that second part of your question. But, yeah, Mingyu's right. Not about the dick thing, though! 

**Mingyu:** _[grins]_ You sure about that—

 **Wonwoo:** _Anyways._ The question was favourite sport, right? Mingyu's is soccer, like we mentioned earlier, and basketball. Is your partner a cat person, a dog person, neither, or both? Damn, are the questions supposed to be this easy? Mingyu's definitely a dog person.

 **Mingyu:** And Wonwoo's a cat person. Alright, next question is… ah, this is nice. Biggest celebrity crush. This is pretty obvious. I'll shout out mine, and you shout out yours on the count of three?

 **Wonwoo:** Sure. 3… 2… 

**Mingyu:** 1!

 **Wonwoo:** _[simultaneously]_ Junhui!

 **Mingyu:** Wonw— Wait, what? _Junhui?_

**Wonwoo:** I mean, come on, Gyu. It's a universally acknowledged fact that Junhui's hot as fuck. 

**Mingyu:** I— 

**Wonwoo:** And have you seen that picture he sent to our group chat? Of him in the gym? God, I swear, his _thighs—_

 **Mingyu:** You know, Won, a little loyalty would be nice. But… I guess I could make Jun an exception. Holy shit, wait, have you seen that pic he sent last night? Without his shirt and everything?

 **Wonwoo:** _[snorts]_ Have I _seen_ it? Mingyu, I _dream_ of it. All that toned, golden expanse of skin haunts my every thought. 

**Mingyu:** And you called my eyes shit. That's it. When Minghao comes hunting you down after watching this, don't expect me to help.

 **Wonwoo:** Oh my fuck, Gyu, please no. He might bring his nunchucks again. Hao, if you're watching this, you know I don't mean anything by it. Spare me, please?

 **Mingyu:** Good luck with that. Okay, moving on. Favourite swear word? 

**Wonwoo:** Now it's getting interesting. Mingyu's is 'fuck'. _[winks]_ It's also something he screams out a lot in the bedroom. You guys won't believe it — I've only got two fingers in and he's already panting and cussing and—

 **Mingyu** : Wonwoo, my _mom_ is gonna watch this.

 **Wonwoo:** Oh. Um. 

**Mingyu:** Yeah.

 **Wonwoo:** Well. It would have been nice if you reminded me before we started filming. 

**Mingyu:** Right, well, do you guys think you could edit this part out?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Nope._

 **Wonwoo:** For the sake of my sanity—

 **Mingyu:** And my car privileges—

 **Wonwoo:** —we're gonna go ahead and pretend that mess didn't just happen.

 **Mingyu:** Continuing with the question, Wonwoo's favourite swear word is 'shit'.

 **Wonwoo:** Yeah, that. The next one is… oh, Jesus. Favourite sexual position. How pleasant.

 **Mingyu:** Mom, dad, in case you guys are still watching, then please stop. Now that I've gotten that out… let's get on with the question, shall we?

 **Wonwoo:** Should I be worried over how enthusiastic you are to answer this?

 **Mingyu:** Relax, babe.

 **Wonwoo:** I _told_ you not to call me that in public—

 **Mingyu:** _[clasps his hands together]_ Anyway! Wonwoo's favourite sexual position is — drumroll again, please — the classic doggy style! Hope that answers all the questions going around about the 'unexplained bruises' on Wonwoo's legs in his recent Instagram post. Credit goes to me, for both the photo and the hickeys, of course.

 **Wonwoo:** End me now.

 **Mingyu:** Nope, you promised me a date after this! So… yeah. I'll not go into details — Christ, babe, stop sighing so much — or else my boyfriend will probably obliterate me in my sleep, so I'll pass on the question to Wonwoo over here.

 **Wonwoo:** Honestly? Mingyu's favourite sexual position is anything as long as he's, uh… wow, this is embarrassing to say. But it's any position as long as he's, you know, looking at me. Or something.

 **Mingyu:** It's true! When you've got such an attractive boyfriend, you'd want to memorize every beautiful part of him, don't you think? Not that I'm saying I'm not attractive because Wonwoo chooses to bury his face in the mattress instead of looking at me. It's just that we all have our own preferences, and that's perfectly fine.

 **Wonwoo:** Holy shit. What if Junhui makes my younger brother watch this, oh my God—

 **Mingyu:** And finally, we're on our last question! The most anticipated one yet: kinks! Would you like to go first, or should I?

 **Wonwoo:** … You do it. But before that, can I just ask something real quick? Why do you guys have a question like this?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Uh… fanservice?_

 **Wonwoo:** What the fu—

 **Mingyu:** We'll take it! So, unsurprisingly, we're both, pretty kinky and—

 **Wonwoo:** Off to a great start to the question, I see.

 **Mingyu:** Let me _finish._ Alright, so we're both open to new things and everything, but I can say with full confidence that Wonwoo's favourite kink is — drumroll for the last time, please — marking! Although blindfolds are a close second.

 **Wonwoo:** You did _not_ just wink at the camera, holy _fuck—_

 **Mingyu:** And, another tiny fun fact, he likes to be on the receiving end for both kinks. Am I right, or am I right?

 **Wonwoo:** I think this entire experience has traumatized me a little bit.

 **Mingyu:** Oh, so you're fine with thirsting over Junhui, but when it comes to talking about what goes on in the bedroom then- Wait, hold that thought. That's understandable, actually. Moving on.

 **Wonwoo:** _Right?_ So for Mingyu, his favourite kinks, _plural_ , you heard correctly folks, are- Hold up, am I allowed to say all of it?

 **Mingyu:** _[laughs]_ Go ahead.

 **Wonwoo:** In no specific order: bondage, temperature play, and overstimulation. And he's fine with both receiving and giving.

 **Mingyu:** And because I'm not ashamed of it… correct! That's everything. What's your score?

 **Wonwoo:** 19 out of 20.

 **Mingyu** : Oh, same! _[high fives Wonwoo, kisses him on the cheek]_

 **Wonwoo:** _[clears his throat]_ So, yes. That concludes this video. We may not have been together for too long, but I say we know each other pretty well.

 **Mingyu:** I second that. And the best thing is, we get to learn more about each other along the way. 

**_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _You guys are already in your mid-twenties. Do you see your relationship going any further than it already is?_

 **Mingyu:** Well, truth be told… _[smiles]_ It may be a little early, but I wouldn't mind growing old with him.

 **Wonwoo:** And I second _that-_ Oh look, Gyu, you've made her cry.

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _Sorry, that was just really sweet. I'm okay._

 **Mingyu:** Oh! One last question before we end. You guys are inviting Joshua and Jeonghan next, right?

 **_Producer, off-screen:_ ** _That's correct. Why?_

 **Wonwoo:** Well, _that_ would be fun to see. Alright, this has been Jeon Wonwoo—

 **Mingyu:** —and Kim Mingyu—

 **Wonwoo:** And you've watched us take the Relationship Test. I honestly have no idea what anyone could get from watching this, but hey, I'm not one to judge.

 **Mingyu:** And that's a wrap! Stay safe, everyone!

_[ENDSCREEN]_

* * *

_ Comments  _

**wonwooscroptop**

ARE WE ALL JUST GONNA IGNORE TGE FACT MINGYU CONFIRMED THE TOP AND BOTTOM IN THIS RELATIONSHIP

3.9k likes

 **jsdeyll** _in reply to_ **wonwooscroptop**

scratch that mingyu confidently saying he's into bondage is probably the hottest thing i've ever heard

584 likes

**HanRaio26**

They want to grow old together ,,,, they're in LOVE your honor

1.6k likes

 **mingyusunbaenim** _in reply to_ **HanRaio26**

they're literally relationship goals i'm sobbing :(((

217 likes

 **Nana_99** _in reply to_ **HanRaio26**

not a day goes by where i don't cry over this 

56 likes

**hamzziii**

07:02 LOOK AT THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER OMG

894 likes

**JiJixyx02**

no thoughts head empty just thinking about wonwoo casually thirsting over junhui

662 likes

 **shua's lovebot** _in reply to_ **JiJixyx02**

RIGHT ?? i didn't even know they were friends until this vid oml

97 likes

 **lanseh** **ui** _in reply to_ **JiJixyx02**

Imagine if they starred in a drama together… IMAGINE THE POWER

58 likes

 **wenjunhuisthighs** _in reply to_ **JiJixyx02**

holy fukcing shit i knew my username was in good taste

41 likes

**scitrusberry**

10:52 Wonwoo blushing and not being able to look at the camera anymore after Mingyu kissed him is so cute what the fuck ????

901 likes

* * *

// BONUS:

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Mingyu asks softly, breath warm against Wonwoo's bare shoulder. They're in bed after a long day of schedules and filming, curled up under the duvet with their bodies pressed together. The curtains are drawn, but the moonlight is on Mingyu's hair and his skin and everything feels beautiful.

"The thing you said earlier," Wonwoo replies. His head rests on Mingyu's chest like it was meant to lay there. "Do you really wanna grow old with me?"

Mingyu leans down, the brush of his lips on Wonwoo's forehead a gentle, fleeting touch. "I'd be stupid not to," he mutters.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly and we can't have great sex anymore?"

The laugh Mingyu lets out is a pretty, little sound that travels straight to Wonwoo's middle. "Yes, Won, even when you're old and wrinkly and we can't have great sex anymore," he says with a smile. "I'd love you all the same."

Wonwoo hesitates. "And you won't regret it? You won't regret your choice next week, or in a year, or in five years?

"Never."

And then Mingyu's kissing him again. Wonwoo closes his eyes, sighing into the feeling of Mingyu's mouth on his own. They're kissing and kissing and kissing, a little breathless and messy, but all Wonwoo can think about is how he'll spend a lifetime with Kim Mingyu and he supposes having the entire Internet know his kinks isn't all that important anymore. //

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a crack fic, it will end as a crack fic
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! i honestly kinda wanna make this a series with the other svt ships, but idk what kind of reaction this fic will get so i'm putting that idea on hold :')
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated <33 love y'all's :)
> 
> (edit: i really wasn't expecting this response for this fic, so yes, i will be making a series of this hehe)


End file.
